


Ocarina of time: Book one-Power

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Series: Ocarina of Time [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: Novelization of Ocarina of Time. Filling in some of my own head-cannon and giving a bit more personality to the characters.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_In the vast deep forest of Hyrule, Long have I served as the guardian spirit._

_Together with my children, the Kokiri, we care for the forest life that the goddess’s have bestowed upon us._

_Each Kokiri has their own guardian fairy to protect and guide them. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy._

 

 

Thunder crashed and rain fell in the dark night. An ornate symbol Link vaguely recognized was carved into the stone above a closed drawbridge. He could hear the sound of hoofs as lightning pierced the sky and the bridge began to lower. He stood in front of it looking down the passage way into the quiet market beyond as a white horse came galloping towards him. He stepped to the side to let it pass seeing two riders. A grown woman with silver hair, and sitting in front of her he saw the frightened face of a girl looking back at him with desperation in her sky-blue eyes.

He turned suddenly to see a dark man astride a black horse with a fiery mane. He felt a wave of fear and dread wash over him as the ominous horse reared onto its back legs in the dark rainy night and stomped its feet eagerly against the rocks and dirt. The frightening man with olive skin and red hair raised his hand, and in a blinding flash everything went dark.

 

 

“Navi, come hither…Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon the realm. Malevolent forces, even now, are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule. For so long the forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier deterring outside forces and maintaining the order of our world.

But before this tremendous evil, my power is as nothing…”

 

“Please, great Deku tree, what can I do to help?”

 

“The time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey. The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth. Navi…go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me. I do not have much time left. Fly Navi! The fat of the forest, nay, the world depends upon thee!”

 

Filled with excitement Navi flew through Kokiri forest on her first mission from the great Deku tree. Since the moment she was born the great spirit had told her she would serve a great purpose, and now she was finally able to prove herself. She greeted the Kokiri children happily heading towards the small tree home. In her haste she misjudged the fence openings and ran into a post. She stopped and looked around hoping no one had seen. If she truly was meant for great things she would be terribly embarrassed if people knew this was how she had started her journey.

 

Once she had reoriented herself she made her way through the carved doorway marveling at the trinkets carved out of wood along the shelves. Of all the whittled marvels around the home she could not help but notice the image of fairies carved into the wooden walls.

 

“Hello Link!” She said spiritedly seeing the boy laying in bed. “Wake up! The great Deku tree wants to talk to you!”

 

She waited patiently.

 

“Link! Get up!” She said after seconds of silence. “Hey c’mon!”

 

She quickly lost what little patience she had and began to dart about his head hoping to rouse him from his sleep.

 

“Can Hyrules destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?” She murmured as he rolled over and moaned.

 

“You finally woke up!”

 

He blinked and rubbed his eyes adjusting to the dim room and the bright fairy.

 

“I am Navy the Fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be our partner from now on! Nice to meet you. He has summoned you so lets get going! Right now! Come on!”

 

“Hnnn? B-but I just got up…Let me just have some breakfast and-“

 

“There’s no time! We must hurry! The Deku Tree wants to speak to you! Come on!” She flew about chasing him out the front door.

 

He blinked as the bright sun shone down, blinding him for a moment.

 

“Yahoo!” He heard the familiar voice as his friend Saria came running down his path waving at him. “Good morning Link! You’re up early!”

 

“Its nearly midday!” Navi objected.

 

“Oh wow! Is that a fairy? A fairy finally came to you link! Thats great news! I’m so happy for you! I always knew you were truly a Kokiri!” She smiled happily.

 

“Yes, thats nice. We have to go the Great Deku Tree has summoned him.”

 

“Is this what all fairies are like?” Link continued to rub his eyes sleepily as he descended the ladder. “Because I was doing ok without one…”

 

Saria put her hands over her mouth and giggled quietly.

 

“Would you hurry?” Navi pestered.

 

“Whats the rush? He’s a big tree! He isn’t going anywhere!”

 

“Its a great honor to be summoned by the Deku Tree Link! You had better get going!” Saria walked happily next to her friend.

 

“Not you too…” He moaned.

 

“Don’t worry! I’ll be waiting for you when you get back!”

 

“You should show some respect to the Great Deku tree! He protects you from the monsters of the forest you know!” Navi said after Saria was out of earshot.

 

“I’ve never met him before! I know that he’s important, but why did he all of a sudden decide I need a fairy and some words of wisdom? I’ve spent my whole life without a fairy.” He looked at the Kokiri children playing through the forest. “Now that I’ve gotten used to being the outcast he decides its time for me to fit in? Its just strange…Oh great.”

 

“Hey! You! Mr. No-Fairy! Where do you think _you’re_ going?”

 

“Move Mido, I have to go speak with the Deku Tree.”

 

“You? You aren’t even a real man! Why would the Great Deku Tree want to see you?”

 

“Thats none of your business you little bully! Move! The Great Deku tree has summoned him!” Navi flew straight up to Mido’s face.

 

“WHAT? A fairy? How did YOU get a fairy?

 

“Does it matter? Just let me through!”

 

“No way. There have been monsters around lately. I am tasked with guarding the way so that fungus like you doesn’t get eaten! If you want to get by you better be prepared to fight monsters!”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Just come back when you’re fully equipped small fry!” Mido stepped forward shoving link off the grass into the water behind him.

 

“Link!” Navi darted above the water until his head broke the surface.

 

Link swam to shore while the other Kokiri children laughed at his misfortune. He pulled himself out of the water and wrung the moisture out of his hat and tunic.

 

“You all should be ashamed of yourselves!” Navi shouted. “The nerve of that guy! I’m going to report him to the Great Deku Tree!”

 

“Don’t bother. Its easier if I just equip myself. Then he’ll leave me alone.”

 

“Link!” Saria came running down the path, concern in her eyes. “I heard Mido was picking on you again! Oh no! You’re soaked! Come on, my house is closer. We will get you a fresh tunic. I don’t know why he does this to you. He’s always so nice to me…”

 

“Its fine Saria. I’ll just go home. I have to pick something up anyway.”

 

“But Link- “

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll see you later ok?”

 

Saria watched sadly as her friend left wet footprints in the dirt. With his head down and his hair dripping lake water he trudged up the path back to his modest little tree house.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“39, 40, 41, 42. That should be more than enough rupees to buy a shield.” Link tied the small woven bag to his belt and began to climb back down the ladder.

 

“What about a sword?”

 

“A sword? I was just going to take a Deku stick. Where am I going to get a sword? Besides, I figure if Mido makes a fuss about it I’ll just whack him on the head with it.” Link chuckled to himself.

 

“I know where you can get a sword.”

 

Link turned, startled, to see Saria in standing against the base of his tree next to their carving.

 

“Y-you do?” He relaxed to see his oldest friend.

 

“Follow me.” She quickly lead him down the path and up the hill towards the training grounds.

 

Training grounds was hardly a word for it. It was mostly a fenced off area where the children could go to run around. The know-it-all brothers liked to wrestle in the open space when they were feeling particularly rambunctious. Saria took him to the far wall of the training grounds and indicated a small stone pile.

 

“Help me move these.” She grunted picking up the first stone.

 

Once the rocks were clear a distinct opening, only big enough for a child, was carved into the side of the cliff.

 

“We’re going in there?”

 

“You want a sword don’t you?”

 

“ _Want_ a sword? I just wanted to sleep in like I always do…”

 

Navi went first, flying through the tunnel with ease, lighting their way.

 

“Come on.” Saria smiled crawling in next.

 

“I’m not sure having my own fairy is worth this trouble…” Link thought aloud but crawled through the hole none the less.

 

On the other side he saw Saria and Navi peaking around a corner, careful not to cross its threshold.

 

“What now?” Link asked.

 

“Well, uh…now you just have to go get it.”

 

“Why do I get the feeling this isn’t going to be as easy as walking up and taking it?”

 

“Its kind of guarded by booby traps.”

 

“What? Why am I even bothering!”

 

“Link! You must! The Great Deku Tree needs you!” Navi’s shrill voice rang.

 

“Its not like he was ever there when I needed _him_!”

 

Saria and Navi looked at him in stunned silence.

 

“I mean…whats the point? Navi you may as well go back to the old tree and tell him to have Mido do whatever it is he needs.” Link sat on the ground crosslegged and looked bitterly back down the tunnel.

 

“Link…” Saria approached and knelt next to him. “I think you’re special. And I think the Great Deku Tree does too. You were always different from me and the other Kokiri children, but thats why I like you Link. There is something amazing that is going to happen. I’ve had dreams about it. And it all begins with you.”

 

“You’ve had dreams? I’ve had nightmares.”

 

“I know.” She put her hand gently on his back. “But deep down I think you know, there is more to you than this simple forest life.”

 

He looked at her, unable to deny those honest blue eyes. He sighed wearily, but smiled.

 

“So what kind of boobytraps are we talking about?”

 

“They aren’t that bad. They’re traps set by the Kokiri so they are mostly falling rocks and enchanted boulders.”

 

“So all I have to do is doge the bone crushing rocks. No problem.”

 

“Hey, its your destiny. I didn’t say it would be easy.” Saria shrugged.

 

As he crossed the threshold he heard a light snap. He looked up to see a large boulder on a rope swinging down towards him. He leapt forward and rolled just in time to miss it, but as soon as he handed he heard another snap of the next trap going off.

 

“Link! Are you ok?” Saria’s voice called from around the corner.

 

“I’m alive anyway!” He looked down at his scraped knees.

 

“Do you see the sword?”

 

“No, all I see is- oh no.”

 

Atop a small hill was a boulder three times his height. He saw some leaves and carvings on it indicating that it was enchanted with a spell. He stood frozen in place hoping not to set it off. He looked around desperately hoping to find the sword and run. But as soon as the weight shifted between his feet he heard the final snap and watched the boulder roll slowly down the hill towards him, picking up speed as it went.

 

“Deku nuts…” Link lamented as he turned and ran.

 

The boulder appeared to be enchanted to keep rolling without losing speed. He jogged around the earth pillion in the middle of the dirt track seeing Saria and Navi standing in safety every time he passed around. He must look terribly silly to them.

 

“Look for an opening!” Saria called as he passed around. “The sword should be in there!”

 

Link picked up his pace, breathing heavily as he began his sixth lap. The boulder appeared to be going faster as well. He looked around as he ran trying desperately to find it but all he saw was the opening the boulder had come from.

 

“Of course!”

 

He turned into the opening and with one great leap jumped up the hill. The boulder continued on its path and he was safe. In front of him was a large tree stump. He saw the handle of the blade sticking up from the wood, sunlight shining down through the tree branches illuminating the red jewel in its hilt. He looked at it mesmerized for a moment then gripped the handle tightly and pulled it out. He heard the rumble of the enchanted boulder immediately stop, but he was more captivated by the sword. It felt good in his hand. It was small, to most it would be considered a large knife, but to a child it was perfect.

 

“Link? Are you okay? Did you find it?”

 

He appeared around the corner, looking intently at the sword.

 

“Saria, why is this here?”

 

“Its the hidden treasure of the Kokiri. It is meant to be given to the Kokiri’s defender, should we ever need one. But you can borrow it for now.” She smiled brightly.

 

They emerged from the tunnel, Link hardly able to take his mind off the sword..

 

“Be sure to practice with it.” Saria looked at it nervously grinding her toes into the dirt.

 

“I don’t think I’ll need to. I doubt Mido will bother me if I show up with _this_.” He chuckled with satisfaction. “I’ll come find you later Saria! Let you know what the Deku Tree wants!” He holstered the sword on his back and ran down the hill waving.

 

Saria waved back as he disappeared down the path. Her smile faded to a look of sad concern. She opened her satchel and removed a hand-carved Ocarina.

 

“Hurry back Link…I’d like to see you…one last time…”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re not going to _hurt_ him, are you Link?” Navi asked as he secured his new shield to his back.

 

“I won’t.” He moaned. “Though its not like he doesn’t deserve it. He’s been torturing me my whole life…”

 

“With great power-“

 

“Don’t.”

 

They arrived once more at the lake Link had crawled out of earlier. Mido was still barring the way, looking smug and self-righteous as ever.

 

“You again?” He asked crossing his arms. “I told you I’m not letting you by unless you are equipped! Its for your own good! I, the great Mido, must protect even the most pathetic! It is my duty as leader of the Kokiri!”

 

“Leader of the Kokiri? When did _that_ happen?”

 

“You can’t pass!”

 

Link happily removed his Deku shield from his back. Navi couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he had put it there for dramatic effect.

 

“A Deku shield? So…so what? Anyone can buy a Deku shield! You don’t really think thats enough? You need a weapon! And Deku sticks don’t count! The know-it-all brothers came by and smacked me with them earlier.

 

Link drew the Kokiri sword with the same flours as he had the shield.

 

“WHAT?!? How did you get the Kokiri sword!?! Thats supposed to be…”

 

Link swung the sword about relishing in the sharp sound the blade made through the air.

 

“Feh. Fine. You can pass. Even with all that stuff, a wimp is a wimp.” He stepped aside mumbling to himself. “How did you become the favorite of Saria _and_ the Great Deku Tree?”

 

“Next stop, Deku Tree’s meadow!” Navi rung happily. “I don’t know what Mido’s problem is. I’ve never seen any monsters-“

 

Link barely managed to step aside as a podded plant with sharp teeth and prickly skin rose up from under his feet. As he kept backwards he nearly ran into a second one that spring cup behind him.

 

“Thats impossible! Those are Deku Babas!” Navi shouted in alarm.

 

Link was trapped between two killer plants, but he had never felt calmer in his life. He quickly removed his sword cutting the connecting vine of the Baba behind him as it came free of the sheath. In the same motion he jumped forward slashing downward at the next landing on one knee as the two plants twitched on the ground.

 

“Thats one way to learn to use a sword.” He breathed heavily, a bit rattled at his first brush with death. “I may owe Mido an apology…”

 

“How can they grow here? The Great Deku Tree’s roots grow beneath the whole village… He protects this place…”

 

“I’m guessing we’ll learn the answer to that in a moment.” He said seriously as they rounded the final bend into the Great Deku Tree’s glen.

 

A huge sprawling tree rose before him, its roots spanning the entire massive clearing. Link looked up in awe. He had never seen the Great Deku Tree before. Even if they gathered every tree in Hyrule, nothing would compare to the sacred tree in size. The sun shown down through the leafy foliage lending an air of magic to the already magical grove as Link slowly approached the ancient spirit.

 

“Great Deku Tree…I’m back!” Navi spoke softer than he had ever heard her.

 

She flew right up to the tree’s old bark face and waited patiently for his response.

 

“Oh…Navi…” Came an old weary voice. “Thou hast returned…”

 

His voice seemed to come not from the tree, but from the forest itself. It was as if every leaf and blade of grass was his deep, smooth voice. Link felt a warm feeling of comfort sweep over him being in the guardian spirits presence, but it was soon followed by the sinking feeling of concern. Something was wrong.

 

“Link…welcome…please listen carefully, for time is short…”

 

He silently nodded his head stepping forward.

 

“Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares… As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares in those sensitive to it… Verily, thou hast felt it…”

 

He nodded again, unsure what to say.

 

“Link…the time as come to test thy courage… I have been cursed. Only you have strength enough to break it. Doest thou have courage enough to undertake this task?”

 

“Y-yes. Yes Great Deku Tree!” Link stepped forward filled with a sudden sense of duty.

 

“Then enter brave Link, and thou too Navi…”

 

The ground shook as a large piece of wood slid down opening what appeared to be his mouth. Inside he saw only darkness and felt a strange fear. There was evil within. He gripped his sword tightly and readied his shield. Moments ago he had come here not knowing what to expect, and still he was unsure of what lay ahead. But for the first time in his life he felt as though he were living. He felt as though he had purpose.

 

“Navi the fairy… Thou must aid Link. Link, when Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom.”

 

The two prepared themselves and walked cautiously into the dark maw of the Deku Tree.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The wooden interior was dim. Very little lit the expanse other than Navi’s pale blue light and the bioluminescent specs that floated about the forest air.

 

“Look at this place…its kind of…gross…”

 

“Are those your words of wisdom?”

 

“Cute.”

 

“What does an evil curse look like exactly?” He looked up into the darkness.

 

“Watch out!” Navi shouted just in time to warn him.

 

Another Deku Baba popped up on his right, he drew his sword as he stumbled, falling onto his back. This Baba was different. The others had simply swayed, this one lunged at him and licked its lips while sticky poisonous sap dripped from its mouth like saliva. Link waited for it to lunge at him once more before he came down on it with a heavy strike.

 

“I guess it looks like that…” He breathed heavily, adrenaline pumping through him as his heart beat faster.

 

“A-are you ok?”

 

“Yea.” He rolled his shoulder. “Its probably not good for the Deku tree to have _those_ in his head…”

 

“This is bad Link. Its one thing for the Deku Babas to grow in the forest. Its another thing entirely for them to grow in the Deku tree itself. This is a powerfully evil curse…”

 

Link examined the dead carnivorous plant on the ground. He inched towards the petals it had grown from and saw a new pod beginning to spring up.

 

“Its growing back!”

 

“We have to find the source, otherwise we can’t end this curse on the Deku Tree!”

 

“If they’re growing out of the tree its probably coming from the roots.”

 

“Look! You can see below this web!”

 

Link knelt to find that the spongey floor beneath him was in fact a rigid spider web. He removed his sword and attempted to slash at it, to no avail. He looked around the room until he saw some vines growing up the side. He used them as hand and foot holds to climb the side up to a ledge.

 

“What are you doing?” Navi asked confused. “Aren’t we supposed o be going _down_?”

 

“To go down I have to get through that web, so…I’m going to break it.”

 

“What? You’re just going to _jump_ on it?”

 

“That’s the plan. Why? Do you have a better idea?”

 

“Yes! Come up with a plan B!”

 

“This _is_ plan B. Plan A was to go back to bed and ignore you.”

 

“Thats not what I meant! Link, you don’t even know how deep it goes!”

 

He ignored her and jumped off the ledge.

 

“Hey!!!”

 

The web bounced up and down but didn’t break. Link held on to the web as the flung him up and down like rubber.

 

“Gotta go higher…”

 

“Higher? But there are monsters up there! How are you going to get higher?”

 

“What are those?” He pointed to the spider-like creatures crawling around on the higher vines.

 

“Skulltulas. Their poison won’t kill you, but it will hurt. Especially if you get stung and then fall 20 lengths to the ground!”

 

“No problem.” He pulled his slingshot off his belt and loaded a small seed into the cradle. “I bet you didn’t know this, but of all the Kokiri I have the best aim! I practiced with the Deku scrubs in the lost woods when the other Kokiri wouldn’t let me play their games.”

 

He closed an eye to aim and then before releasing the seed he exhaled and released it. A perfect shot. The Skulltula fell to the ground and twitched before curling its legs in and burning up.

 

“Wow…” Navi sounded genuinely impressed.

 

“Don’t sound so surprised.” He easily felled the remaining monster and climbed to the highest point inside the tree.

 

He looked down and swallowed deeply as the tips of his feet came right up to the edge. A fall from this height would kill him for sure. If there was nothing under that web to catch him he would break every bone in his body and die alone at the bottom of the sacred tree.

 

“Its not like I have anything to go back to…” He said quietly to himself.

 

“What?” Navi asked.

 

“I’ve spent my whole life letting the Kokiri push me around. I’ve felt bored because even when they _did_ let me play with them their games seemed so simple…”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“I think I’m saying…this is the best day of my life.” He smiled and stepped off the edge breaking through the web and falling further down into the dark depths of the tree.

 


End file.
